


Across The Stars

by cherry2gum3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Battle, Body Worship, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mandalorian!Renjun, Minor Character Death, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Minor Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Minor Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Past Character Death, Pilots, Porn with Feelings, Rebellion, prince!jaemin
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry2gum3/pseuds/cherry2gum3
Summary: スターウォーズパロディ
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 28





	1. Episode I: 囚われた王子の救出

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 時は内乱の嵐が吹き荒れるさなか。銀河帝国の支配に怯えた惑星は自由を奪われていた。そんな凶悪な帝国に立ち向かうために銀河中から兵士が集まり、反乱軍が生まれた。
> 
> 帝国軍の究極兵器の設計図を盗み出すために帝国軍に潜り込んだ反乱軍の一員、オルデランのジェミン王子は囚われの身になっていた。そんな王子を救出すべく、反乱軍のイ・テヨン将軍は腕の良い賞金稼ぎとして銀河に名を轟かすファン・ロンジュンを雇うのだった。
> 
> 「デス・スター」と呼ばれる兵器の威力を目にしたジェミン王子はロンジュンと共に基地へ急ぐ。人類を救い銀河に自由を取り戻すために…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 予告動画と、設定を説明したパワポは[こちら](https://twitter.com/cherry2gum3/status/1351521099385737218)から。元のスターウォーズの設定とほとんど同じですが、少し変わってるところもあるので、詳しい方もぜひ一度目を通してから読んでいただければ幸いです★
> 
> 読むときに音楽を聴きながら世界観に浸るのがお好きな方はぜひＢＧＭもどうぞ♪
> 
> [ｂｇｍ１](https://youtu.be/aW9deNAxfIA)
> 
> [ｂｇｍ２](https://youtu.be/A872Muk-gYA)

タトゥイーンでまた一仕事終えて、モス・アイズリー宇宙港のカンティーナに一人で足を運んだ。相変わらず物騒で店の中での喧嘩は直ぐに命取りに繋がる。けれどブラスターが発されて倒れる体の音が響いても三秒もすれば音楽演奏は再び始まる。まるで何事も無かったかのように。そんな場所だ。

「フォトン・フィズル一杯」

「あいよ」

バーテンダーに頼めば直ぐにグラスが目の前に出される。被っているヘルメットの下部分を微かに傾けて、緑色の炭酸水を飲み込む。マンダロリアンである限り、人前でヘルメットは脱げない。これが「我らの道」だから。

「にいちゃン、顔ミせてくレよ」

近すぎる距離で話してくるローディアンの男。

「それは無理」

「そんナこと言ワずにサ」

低くて耳障りな声でローディアン語を喋られると癪に触る。大きな黒目でギョロリと見つめられるから距離を保とう。どうせコイツらは寝れたら誰でもいいんだ。

「他あたれよ。興味ないから」

「他のコはこんなかワいい尻してないヨ」

緑色の手が俺の尻に伸びようとしているのに気付けばグラスをカウンターに素早く置いて、左腕に装着しているロケット・ランチャーをローディアンに向けて発射した。大きなうめき声を上げてその場に倒れ落ちる様子に周りの頭は次々と振り向いた。

「セクハラ野郎だ」

俺がそれだけ言えばまたみんなそれぞれの会話や酒に戻るんだ。

「悪いね、掃除増やすよ」

バーテンダーに少し多めにクレジットを投げておいた。何せ今日は報酬を得たばかりだ。少しくらい多めに払うことなんて痛くも痒くもない。

「んなことより、オルデランが爆破されたって聞いたか？」

「え？」

バーテンダーの言葉に顔を上げてしまう。

「つい今朝のことらしい」

「爆破って、、襲撃されたってこと？」

バーテンダーは他の客のオーダーを取りながらも険しい顔で首を振った。

「いいや違う。文字通り爆破だ。惑星ごと爆発して今や宇宙の塵だ。帝国の仕業さ。恐ろしいよ。こんなのどこにいたって安心できやしない」

空になったグラスを差し出せば考え込んでしまう。何度かオルデランには訪れたことがあった。知り合いはいないけれど、美しい惑星だ。

「お前さんに用があるみたいだぞ」

バーテンダーの指のさされた方向を向けば二人の若い男がいた。恐らく俺と同年代だ。

「あんたが噂のファン・ロンジュン？」

焼けた肌の男が尋ねる。頬のほくろは星座みたい。

「だったら何？」

試すように言ってみる。

「君に仕事の依頼が来てる」

もう一人の色白の男が答えた。目の下のほくろは月そっくり。

「報酬はたっぷりだよ」

「とりあえず、何か奢るから席に移動しない？」

これほど直ぐに次の仕事が来るのは珍しい。引き受けるにしろ、しないにしろ、話だけは聞いておく価値がある。二人に案内されて店の奥の席まで動いた。プライバシーが欲しいから。

約束通り二人は色々と奢ってくれた。

「それで？お前らはどこの誰？仕事の内容は？」

二人は顔を見合わせて笑った。

「そんな急がなくてもって言いたいところだけど、今回ばかりはこっちも焦ってんだ」

「俺はイ・ジェノ」

「んで俺がイ・ドンヒョク」

「双子？」

「「違う！」」

同時に声を揃えて言うところは息ぴったりで双子と言われても驚かない。けれど確かに顔は全くもって似ていないどころか、全ての部分が相違していた。ドンヒョクの褐色の肌とジェノの色白の肌。ジェノの高い鼻とドンヒョクの小さい鼻。全体的に曲線が目立つドンヒョクと鋭い直線が目立つジェノ。

「双子がキスしてたらやばいだろ」

ドンヒョクが言えば想像してヘルメットの下で顔を顰めてしまう。声を発していないので二人からは無反応に見えるかもしれないけれど。

「それでお前たちカップルは俺に何の用なの、結局」

カップルと呼べば顔を赤くしているし意味が分からない。人の恋愛事情なんて興味ないからさっさと仕事内容を話して欲しい。無意識のうちに貧乏ゆすりしてしまう。

「俺たちは反乱軍のパイロットなんだ」

ジェノから発された組織名に思わず止まってしまう。反乱軍。反乱軍が依頼する仕事なら間違いなく銀河帝国絡みだろう。いくらなんでもリスキーだ。賞金稼ぎとして誰の味方になるわけでもなく、深く理由は聞かずに報酬さえ貰えると分かればどんな任務も引き受けてきた。それでも少し戸惑ってしまう。

「反乱軍？なんで反乱軍が俺を？」

「ロンジュン、ロンジュン、ロンジュン、俺だって同じように将軍に聞いたよ。なんでわざわざ悪名高い賞金稼ぎを雇うんだ？ってね。うちには腕の良いパイロットがわんさかいるのに」

ドンヒョクの言い方は癪に触るけれど彼が続けるのを待った。言い合いするのも時間の無駄だ。

「テヨン将軍がそれでもわざわざお前を選んだんだ。光栄に思えよ」

俺にはリーダーはいない。自分自身が自分のリーダーだから。将軍という地位の高い人だろうと関係なかった。

「で、将軍は俺に誰を殺せって？帝国の総督とでも言うわけ？」

「ロンジュン、君に頼まれてるのは暗殺じゃない。救出だよ」

ジェノは唇を少し噛んで言った。いきなり深刻な顔になるんだ。

「救出？どこに囚われてる誰を？」

「帝国軍に囚われてるジェミン王子」

王子と聞けば思わず動作を止めてしまう。王族ならば報酬はかなりのはずだ。ただ救出はかなり難しい。普段賞金稼ぎに任される仕事というのは暗殺がほとんど。暗殺は難しくない。本人を殺した証拠さえ持って帰れば報酬は貰える。ただ救出はまた別だ。生きたまま連れて帰る必要がある。命がある状態で持ち帰る方が困難に決まってる。

「ジェミン王子？」

「反乱軍のメンバーで、、オルデランの王子」

ドンヒョクの表情が曇るのを見れば俺と同じことを考えているのが分かる。故郷を失った悲劇の王子様ということだ。

「そして俺たちの親友」

ジェノが付け加えた。

「でも相手は銀河帝国だろ、、そこに潜り込むだけでも厄介だっていうのに、そこから脱出させるなんて無茶だ」

「分かってる。でもジェミンは大事なメンバーなんだ、、このままあいつが処刑されるのを許せるわけない。ジェミンが王子だからじゃない。ジェミンがジェミンだから、、」

必死なドンヒョクの目が潤むのを見ても簡単には引き受ける気になれなかった。俺は賞金稼ぎだ。慈悲活動のために生きてるわけじゃない。

「それにジェミンはデス・スターの設計図の場所を知ってる。オルデランを爆破したあの究極兵器ね。それを分析して、デス・スターの弱点を握ればこれ以上惑星が破壊されるのも防げるから。絶対にジェミンを助ける必要があるんだ。ジェミンを守れば銀河を守ることに繋がるから」

「俺は英雄なんかじゃない」

はっきりとジェノに言ってやった。そんな話で俺が折れるとでも思ったのだろうか。俺は正義の味方でもなんでもないのに。一人で金を稼いで一人で生きる。仕事の内容が手を汚すものでも構わないのに。

「じゃあ悪党？」

ドンヒョクが眉を片方上げて問うてくる。

「極端だけど、英雄よりかは悪党に近いね」

「なら大金のためなら手段を選ばないだろ！それがいいことだろうと悪いことだろうと」

「そりゃこんな自殺行為じゃないならもちろん引き受ける」

声を荒げたドンヒョクに俺は落ち着いたトーンで答えた。ジェノはテーブルの下に置いていた手をテーブルに乗せたかと思えば、袋を見せてきた。

「前金で１５０００だ」

その額に咄嗟に周りを見渡す。この柄の悪い連中が溢れた場所でそれだけの大金を持っていることがバレたら一瞬で飛びつかれる。そっと袋の中身を見ればジェノが事実を伝えていることを確認した。前金だけでも小型機なら買える。

「無事救出できれば８００００クレジット」

一回の仕事で貰える金の何倍も高い。二年は休暇をとっても構わないレベルだ。深くため息をつく。

「...船は俺のでいい？」

俺が折れたことを察した二人は口角を上げた。

  
  
  
  
  


結局二人は俺の船を見て絶対にダメと言い張った。失礼だ。もう何年もあれで飛び回っているというのに。俺の家でもある。

仕方なく二人の言う完璧な宇宙船を楽しみに、伝えられたボードまで歩けばガッカリしてしまう。

「どこのゴミ山から拾ってきたんだよ、、、」

廃品回収業者のジャワたちでさえもこんなオンボロ船興味無いんじゃないかとさえ思ってしまう。

「ゴミ？！ドンヒョクこいつ今ゴミって言った」

過剰に反応して下唇を突き出しながらドンヒョクを見つめるジェノは子供みたいだった。

「ミレニアム・ファルコン。銀河一速いガラクタの塊！それにロンジュンには銀河一のパイロットがついてるから安心して」

「操縦なら俺一人で大丈夫なんだけど、、」

そう言っても二人は聞かないから、操縦席につく二人の後ろに座るしかなかった。どうやらキャプテンはドンヒョクで副操縦士がジェノみたいだ。

「まず、デス・スターの位置は把握してんの？」

「オルデラン星系に間違いないよ。スーパーレーザー砲はそんな離れた距離じゃいくらなんでも届かないはずだから」

ドンヒョクの説明に頷けば、ファルコンはハイパースペースに入る準備をしていた。結局操縦は任せて後ろの部屋で待っていることにする。そしてしばらくすれば二人もやって来た。

「ずっとヘルメット被ってるの辛くない？」

俺の前に腰掛けながら聞いてくるドンヒョク。

「慣れたら被ってない方が変な感じ」

なんなら寝てる時でさえ付けている時もある。マンダロリアンにとってヘルメットや武器は体の一部みたいなものだから。

「本当に人前じゃ顔見せないの？」

ドンヒョクの横に座ってテーブルにつけた肘に顎を置くジェノ。

「見せないし見せる必要がない」

「変なの」

軽く言うドンヒョクを睨むけど本人は俺が睨んでることも知らない。見えないから。

「寝る時は？その、、人と、、」

「マンダロリアンもジェダイとかと同じように恋愛禁止かもよ」

コソコソと目の前で言い合う恋人同士に胸焼けがする。

「禁止じゃないよ。俺はしないけど」

「それって言い訳じゃない？恋愛できないくらい不細工だからずっと顔隠してんでしょ」

からかうドンヒョクの肩を強く叩くジェノは「失礼だろ！」と叱っている。二人が男前だから少し腹は立つけど笑ってしまう。

「それは想像に任せるけど」

「いや〜でも見てみたいな。お願い！誰にも見たこと言わないから見せてよ」

こんなことで大袈裟に嘆願するドンヒョクに首を振る。

「別にヘルメットを外したら殺される訳でもないし、マンダロリアンにもヘルメットを外す奴は多いよ。パートナーの前だけは外すとか。ただ俺は嫌なだけ」

「じゃあ、見せて」

「嫌って言ってんじゃん」

即答する。今出会った奴らに見せる筋合いは無いんだから。

「面白くないな」

ジェノが言うのは無視する。

「それより王子の顔見せて」

「ロンジュンが顔見せてくれたらね」

「俺は願望じゃなくて顔見ないと仕事にならないから言ってんのに」

相手には見えないと分かっていても口を尖らせてしまう。見たくて言ってるわけじゃないのに。ドンヒョクはクスっと笑えばテーブルの下のボタンを押して映像を浮かび上がらせた。

ジェミン王子。目を凝らして顔をしっかりと記憶に刻みこむ。金髪に高い鼻。長いまつ毛に大きな目はタレ目がち。全体的に甘いのに眉毛が凛々しくてある意味アンバランス。それなのにそのアンバランスさがかえって惹きつける。そんな綺麗な顔だった。

「イケメン過ぎて惚れちゃった？」

ジェノの声に顔を上げる。

「まさか」

そんな事を言っていればいきなり船中に警報が鳴り響くから三人で操縦席まで走った。

「タイ・ファイターだ」

帝国軍の一人乗りのＨ型の戦闘機。タイ・ファイターがいるということは、インペリアル級スター・デストロイヤーも近いということ。

「４隻しかいないから余裕だよ。操縦は俺に任せてジェノとロンジュンはレーザー砲で始末して」

ドンヒョクに頷けば俺とジェノは直ぐに船体の上下面中央部にある砲架に走り、ＡＧ－２Ｇ ４連レーザー砲を放つ準備に入った。

あまりの火力にタイ・ファイターは一撃で破壊できた。そして五分もしないうちにタイ・ファイターはゼロ隻。

「片付けたよ！」

「ナイス〜」

ジェノとハイタッチすると船がぐらりと揺れる。壁を押さえながら歩けばドンヒョクの激しい操縦も理解できた。タイ・ファイターから逃げ切ったもののミレニアム・ファルコンは小惑星帯に突っ込んでいた。

星図を見るとハッとする。これは爆破されたオルデランの残骸だった。

「まって、あれがデス・スター？」

ジェノが指さす方向に浮かぶ球体は衛星ほどの大きさはあった。あれほど巨大な宇宙要塞見たことが無かった。

「ああ、そうみたい、、」

ゴクリと唾を飲むドンヒョク。無理もない。あそこの中から王子を見つけ、救い出し、みんなで脱出しなければいけないのだから。やはり引き受けるべきじゃなかったのかもしれない。

けれどそんなことを考えるのは遅かった。

どう近づくか考える隙もないうちに船はグングンとデス・スターに引き寄せられていった。

「何が起こってんの？」

感じたことのない感覚に混乱して尋ねる。

「トラクタービームに牽引されてる、、」

顰め面のドンヒョク。もう逃げられなかった。俺たちに残されたのは立ち向かうことのみ。

  
  
  
  
  
  


「マンダロリアンが一人乗っていました」

  
  


ストームトルーパーの格好をしたドンヒョクは俺の右腕を掴んだまま周りに伝えた。

「監房に連行するように伝えられた」

左側で俺を掴むストームトルーパー姿のジェノも言う。

二人は船を捜査しに来たトルーパーの装甲服を奪って身につけたのだった。これで中を彷徨っていても怪しまれない。

王子の囚われた監房にも入れるということ。

ただ問題は彼のいる監房が特定できていないのと、帰りは誤魔化しようがないこと。それにトラクタービームもオフにしなければならない。

仕事は沢山あるし全て危険だった。

通路を歩いていると視線を感じる。まず監房の位置を調べないといけないのに。

「ＣＴー１２７、そいつをどこに連れていくつもりだ？」

いざ名指しで呼ばれて動かなくなる二人。一か八かでジェノの肘を他のトルーパー達に見えないように押した。何か反応しないとこれ以上に目立ってしまう。

「あ、監房です。連行するように言われました」

「監房？それならここを通らずにレベル５まで上がらないと遠回りだろ」

もう一人に指摘された。監房までの行き方が分からなかったので好都合だ。これ以上怪しまれないようにさっさとエレベーターに移動した。

「もう少し上手く演技してくれよな」

三人だけの空間になって言う。

「ごめんって、、」

ジェノがバツが悪そうに謝った途端エレベーターの扉が開いて監房前のシステムを操る作業員達に立ち合わせる。

「監房に通すとは聞いてないぞ」

懐疑的な顔をする男に伝えられる言い訳を考える暇もない。ジェノとドンヒョクは直ぐにブラスターで周りの奴らを倒し始めるので、俺も見せかけだけの手錠を思い切り外して腕についたロケットランチャーを発射した。たった十人未満しかいなかったのでそれだけで充分だ。

全員がぱたりと倒れるのを見れば急いで二人に振り返る。

「王子のいる独房を調べるよ。お前たちはトラクタービームを解除する場所を調べて、俺が王子を救出してる間にそっちを頼む」

先ほどのブラスターを発砲した音で敵が今にでも状況を把握して駆けつけて来るだろう。もたもたしてる時間はない。システムを確認する。

  
  


１１０６、１１０７、１１０８、、

１１０９：ナ・ジェミン

  
  


あった。１１０９号に入れられている。

「見つけたよ」

「俺たちも、トラクタービームの装置の位置分かった」

ドンヒョクの声に頷いた。

「じゃあ船で集合ってことで」

逆方面に進もうとすればジェノに手を掴まれるから立ち止まる。

「なに？」

「ジェミンをよろしく、頼むよ」

ストームトルーパーのヘルメットを被ってるせいで顔は見えないけれど恐らくジェノはあの鋭い顔を心配で歪めているのだろう。よほどジェミンと呼ばれるこの王子は二人にとって大事な存在なのが伝わってくる。

「分かってる」

もう一度頷けば二人は上がってきたエレベーターの方に逆戻りした。俺は監房の並ぶ廊下に出る前に転がってる先ほど倒した男たちから武器を二つほど奪っておいた。

王子は無防備なはずだから。

１１０８

各独房の横に取りつけられたドアの施錠を操作する箱を弄れば案外簡単にドアは開いた。シャーンと音を立てて上にスライドされて開くドアの奥には王子が横たわっていた。特に鎖などに繋がれているわけでもなかった。幸運だ。

驚いた顔で俺を見つめる王子は船で見せてもらった映像よりも更に綺麗な顔をしていた。こくりと首を横に傾けて俺を見上げている。

「ルームメイトができるなんて聞いてないんだけど」

皮肉に冗談を飛ばす声は低い。そしてそんなシニカルな態度には似合わない涙の痕が頬に残っている。

「ファン・ロンジュン。助けに来た」

それだけ聞けばただでさえ大きな目を更にかっ開いている。

「ファン・ロンジュンってあのファン・ロンジュン？」

「話は後。ついて来て」

俺が手を伸ばせば躊躇せずにその手を取って、寝転んでいた鉄の寝台から下りる王子。立てば俺よりも幾分背が高かった。

「今イ・ジェノとドンヒョクがトラクタービームをオフにしてくれてるはず。死んでなかったら」

独房を出ながら伝えるとビュンと首を振って顔を見つめてくる。厳密に言えばヘルメットを。

「ジェノたちも来てるの？」

「そう。あいつらに雇われたから。どうやらお前の首にはそこら辺のギャングの何倍も良い値がついててね」

「賞金稼ぎが王子を助けに？いいね、子供を寝かしつける時に読み聞かせるおとぎ話のラブストーリーみたいで」

ニヤニヤと笑ってハンサムな顔を台無しにする王子の発言は無視することにした。今はこのうざったるい顔を命のある状態で反乱軍にまで送り届けることに集中しなければ。それも銀河一警備の厳しいはずである帝国軍の宇宙要塞から。

ハッと息を飲むのが聞こえれば足を思わず止めそうになる。そんな時間さえももったいないのに。

「設計図をもう一度取り出さないと」

「...は」

正気かこの王子は。ただでさえここから生きたまま出るのは難しいというのにもう一つ至難を増やすなんて冗談じゃない。

「設計図を奪いに行こ。場所はもう俺が分かってるから大丈夫だよ」

どこが大丈夫なのか分からなくてため息を漏らしてしまう。

「いいか、よく聞けこのお姫様、」

「お姫様？いいね、気に入った」

眉をいやらしく上げる賞金首。変なところばかりに食いついてくるのは触れないでおく。

「俺はお前んとこの将軍にお前を生きたまま連れて帰れって言われてんの。設計図を取りに戻ってる間に死にましたってわけにはいかないんだよ。だから大人しく真っ直ぐ帰るよ」

「多分テヨン将軍は俺が死んでても設計図を奪うことに成功してたら許してくれるはずだよ。君を雇ったのも俺が設計図を奪ったのを知っててそれを持ち帰って来てほしいから。この設計図一つで銀河中の命が救われるから、反乱軍の一番の目的はあの設計図なんだ」

それでもまだバカ言うなと言ってやりたかった。でも口を開いても遮られるだけ。

「これ以上犠牲を出すわけにはいかないんだよ。おねがい、協力して」

先ほどまでのふざけた雰囲気は消えていた。長いまつ毛を濡らした涙痕が残った顔で見上げられたのを思い出す。故郷の惑星を目の前で破壊された人だ。

エレベーターに入れば息を吐く。

「それでその設計図はどこに？」

俺の意図を理解すればにっこりと笑ってエレベーターのボタンを３と押す王子、ジェミン。ところがエレベーターは一つ下の４階で止まった。

「まずい誰か乗ってくる、俺の後ろにいて」

拾っておいたブラスターを投げれば予想通りトルーパーが待ち伏せていた。咄嗟過ぎていくつかブラスター砲が俺の装甲服に当たって飛び跳ねている。純正のベスカーで作られたこの装甲服はどんなブラスター砲からも身を守ってくれるけど、撃たれたのが俺じゃなくてジェミンだったら死んでた。

小型火災放射器で炎を出せばすぐ前に群がっていたストームトルーパーたちも下がらずにはいられない。うわっと声を上げて炎にやられた奴らは倒れて奥にいた奴らは引き下がる。

ジェミンと共に出ればブラスターが飛び交う音が響き渡る。

「まさか盾がこんなにおチビさんとはねえ、、心強いよ」

俺の後ろからブラスターを撃つジェミン。この嫌味な皮肉屋め。

「お前は死んでても構わないって言ったっけ？」

「やだな、おこりんぼさん」

そんな会話を交わしていても何とか前には進めていた。予定よりは高い階でエレベーターを下りてしまったのでジェミンの言う設計図のありかまで下りる方法を考えなければいけない。それも敵軍の溢れる廊下で。

「いたぞ！」

俺たちを指して叫ばれる声。数人倒したと思えばまた増えてやってくる。いつの間にか行き止まりにまで来てしまった。即座に壁のボタンを押せばそこの扉は開いた。

けれど安心するのには早かった。飛び出そうと思った先には通路は無かったのだ。底が見えない暗闇だ。それもまた嘘になる。数十メートル下には飛び出た廊下のようなものがあり、中心部には柱がある。そしてジェミンはそれを見れば「あれだ」と叫んだ。

扉を反対側から開けられないようにボタンをブラスターで破壊しておく。そんな俺の行動を見て口をあんぐりと開けるジェミン。

「何すんの！ここから下にはいけないのに！」

俺は何も言わずに装甲服の背中に付けられたジェットパックを作動させた。火をボッと吹き出して浮かび上がる俺の体を見ればこれまた目を丸くしている。

ジェットパックは強力だ。二人分の体重は余裕で抱えられる。それ以外方法がないので仕方なく両手を突き出せばジェミンに笑われる。扉の向こうには俺たちの命を狙う奴らが何人も立っているというのに笑う余裕があるのが羨ましいくらいだ。

「いくらなんでもその細っこい腕に俺の命預けるの怖いんだけど」

「将軍には救いようのない事故でしたって伝えとくよ」

そう言って脅すと同時に扉が上に少しずらされてトルーパーの足が見えるのでジェミンも文句を言わずに俺の体に飛びついてきた。

「後ろは任せた」

それだけ言えばジェミンを抱えたまま、宙を下りていく。ぴったりと密着しているせいで体のラインが嫌でも分かる。細い割に重いのは全てこの今俺に押し付けられている筋肉たちのせいだろう。

上からブラスターが発される音がするけれど振り返られない。見たくても見えない状態は緊張感がある。

ジェミンは片手で俺の首にしがみついたまま右手で撃ち返していた。

「君のことは撃たせないから安心して、かわい子ちゃん」

顔も見えない相手に付けるあだ名として一番相応しくない気がしてならないけれど言い返さなかった。ジェミンがそう言った直後に唸り声と共に横に勢いよく落下していくストームトルーパーがいるのだから。

目的の場所に足が付けばジェミンは飛び降りて設計図を取り出すために機械に向かった。

「擁護するから急いで」

「任せて」

ウィンクを飛ばされれば何とも言えない気持ちになるけれど、多方面から攻撃されている状態の中じゃそんなこともまともに考えられないのだった。

  
  
  
  
  
  


無事設計図を取り出した俺とジェミンはミレニアム・ファルコンの前まで戻って来れていた。俺たちの姿を見た途端に開く船の乗り口。ゆっくりと下がって来るのを見ながらも周りを見渡す。全然ストームトルーパーたちがいない。

「おかしい、」

「何言ってんの、早く乗るよ！」

ジェミンに背中を押されながら搭乗するけどどこか落ち着かなかった。中に入った途端もうストームトルーパーの格好をしていないジェノがジェミンに抱きついた。

「良かった、、ほんと良かった」

今にも泣き出しそうな顔でジェミンを強く抱きしめるジェノを見ると、密接な時間を覗いている気がして目を逸らした。

「俺は平気だよ。ここのかわい子ちゃんのお陰でね」

いきなりそんな感動の再会に混ぜられて困ってしまう。だから二人を置いて操縦席まで進んだ。ドンヒョクは飛び立つ準備をしているのだから。プライオリティをわきまえている。

「王子と設計図は無事だよ」

「流石、噂通りの腕前だね」

ドンヒョクはそう笑顔で言えば、今度こそ飛び立つ準備を終わらせた。

「王子じゃなくてジェミンって呼んでよ」

後ろから入って来るジェミンの声は無視して目の前の状況に集中する。

「牽引は解かれたんだよな？」

「ばっちり」

俺の質問にドンヒョクが親指を上げればジェノは副操縦席に座った。船がぐんと浮かび上がっても敵軍から攻撃される様子は無かった。ドンヒョクたちのお陰で船も牽引されないし安易に宇宙に飛び出せた。

後ろを確認してもタイ・ファイターが追ってくることもない。

「簡単すぎる。おかしいよ」

俺が言えばドンヒョクは息を吐いてハイパースペースに入る準備を始めた。

「見つけられたわけではないけど多分追跡装置を付けられてる」

「それまずいんじゃないの？」

反乱軍の基地の位置を知るための罠だ。

「でもこっちには設計図がある。時間内に分析すれば戦闘態勢を取れるから」

ジェミンは誇らしげに俺の横で呟いた。

「今のうちに寝といた方がいいね。戦争の始まりだ」

ジェノの言葉に俺は何も返さなかった。

これは俺の戦いじゃないんだから。俺の任務はもう９９パーセント終わった。後は将軍にジェミンを渡して報酬を受け取るのみだ。

  
  
  
  


船の中には数台のベッドが用意されていた。仮眠を取るために寝転んでいると、部屋の反対側から名前を呼ばれて目を開ける。

「ロンジュン、、ロンジュン起きてる？」

「...起こされた」

「そっち行っていい？」

再び目を閉じようとしていたけれど目が覚めてしまう。

「いいわけないだろ、、」

「別に変な意味じゃないよ。あいつらカップルの邪魔をする気にはなれないけど、ただ側に誰かいて欲しくて」

何も答えなかった。しばらくの沈黙が続けば察しの良いジェミンは理解したのだろう。ゆっくりと立ち上がって俺の寝るベッドの足元に腰掛けた。

「寝る時もヘルメット脱がないんだね。痛くないの？」

「被ってない時が無さ過ぎてその時の状態と比較することもないから平気」

「お風呂とか歯磨きは？」

「脱ぐ。当たり前だろ」

「そっか」

クスクスと笑っているのが聞こえる。ジェミンの声は顔に似合わず低音だから聞いていて眠くなる。

「ロンジュンはさ、家族いるの？」

「...いない。今は」

「そっか。寂しくない？」

「平気」

本心だ。子供の頃に親が殺されてマンダロリアンに育てられた俺には家族はずっといなかった。けれどマンダロリアンのお陰で一人で生きていく強さを学べた。逆に今のように寝ようとしている時に話しかけられる方が慣れていないからか居心地悪いくらいだ。

「俺もいつかは寂しくなくなるかな」

何も答えなかった。彼の未来なんて俺が保証できるものじゃないし、俺には関係が無いんだから。今度こそ睡魔に敵わなかった。瞼が下りてくるのを素直に受け入れた。ジェミンが何か言っている声も聞き取れない。

ただじんわりと手袋越しに手を握られる感触だけ伝わって来たけれど何も反応しなかった。

  
  
  
  
  
  


船はヤヴィン星系に入っていた。あまり来たことがない。仕事の依頼が少ない星系だから。

どうやら反乱軍の秘密基地はヤヴィン第４衛星にあるらしい。

ドンヒョクが説明しながら着陸態勢に入る。広がる緑の中で一際目立つ茶色の石造りの巨大な建物。あれが秘密基地らしい。

船が到着するのを待っていた反乱軍のメンバーたちは大きな歓声と拍手と共にミレニアム・ファルコンを迎え入れた。ずっと待っていたのだ。

英雄はこんな気分か。俺は正直こんな出迎えは必要ない。静かに報酬を渡されれば充分だから。でもそうは行かなかった。

「ジェミン」

赤茶色の髪の毛の容姿端麗な男は直ぐにジェミンを見て抱きしめた。

「将軍、ただいま帰りました」

彼が噂のテヨン将軍らしい。すなわち、俺の依頼人だ。

「君たちが無事で安心したよ」

ジェノとドンヒョクの顔を交互に見渡し、それから俺で目線は留まった。

「君がロンジュンだね。ご苦労。助かったよ」

これが英雄の笑顔だ。ギャングの頭にばかり仕事を頼まれ慣れているせいでこんな華やかな笑顔は新鮮だった。

「将軍、オルデランが、、、俺のせいです、」

「ジェミン、決しておまえのせいじゃないよ。おまえは本当によく戦ってくれた。オルデランの民の自慢の王子だ」

力強く言い張るテヨン将軍の言葉に一粒の涙を零すをジェミン。頬を伝う雫は流れ星みたいに綺麗で思わず顔を背けた。人の悼みを美化するのはいくらなんでも不謹慎だ。

「今クンたちが設計図の分析をしてくれてる。会議を行うけどそれまでは少し休んでおいで。そしてロンジュン君、君には約束の賞金を渡さなくちゃね。ついて来て」

ジェミン、ジェノ、ドンヒョクの視線が刺さるけど俺はそのまま頷いてついて歩いた。

将軍の部屋に案内される。整理整頓された部屋。机の上には何枚もの写真が額に入れられていた。大きな目の笑顔の眩しい男の人。その人一枚の写真だったり、中にはテヨン将軍と共に映っている物もある。一番大きな額縁には反乱軍の集合写真と思われる写真が飾ってあった。先ほどから散らばっている写真の男の人は集合写真ではテヨン将軍の隣に立っていた。

凝視しすぎていたのだろう。テヨン将軍はそんな俺に気が付いて小さくて寂し気な笑みを零した。

「ジェミンたちと一緒に設計図を奪いに行ってね。ユウタはこの任務を率いるリーダーだった。だけど生きて帰って来れたのはジェミンだけ」

何も言わずに頷く。

「でも、ジェミンは帰ってこれた。君のお陰だよ、感謝してる」

手の上に置かれた袋を開けると、ジェノたちに伝えられた約束通りの量のクレジットが入っていた。装甲服をより一層改造して武器も付け加えることができるだけの量。それも他に一年間仕事をしなかったとしても。

「この後は君の自由だけど、せめて会議にだけは出て行ってほしい」

「わかりました」

「できたらこの戦いにも参加して欲しいよ。君は戦力になる。だけどそれは君が決めることだね」

「...考えときます」

嘘。こんな自殺行為に参加するわけが無かった。

  
  
  
  
  
  


それから一時間後、会議は開かれた。何百人もの前に立つ提督、クン提督は青色の髪の毛をなびかせながら設計図から分析したデス・スターの弱点を説明して作戦を発表した。

約直径２メートルの反応炉の排熱口が外面に直結している。つまりその中心部を攻撃することに成功すれば、デス・スターを破壊することができるというのだ。

理屈は理解できる。でもいくらなんでも無謀だ。これこそ自殺行為。

そして排熱口が小さいからそれに合わせて小型機、Ｘーウィング・ファイターで挑むと。無茶苦茶だ。

「大変です、ファルコンに追跡装置が取り付けられていました！」

金髪のほりの深い端麗な顔立ちの男がいきなり会議に走ってきて叫んだ。反乱軍の参加条件は顔かと疑ってしまう。どいつもこいつもイケメン面していて嫌気がさす。けれど男の言っていた言葉を思い出す。追跡装置。

「やっぱりあまりにも簡単すぎると思ったんだ」

隣に座るジェミンに俺の独り言は聞こえてたのだろう。

「あいつらは場所を知っただけ。こっちは弱点を把握して、それを利用した作戦がある。有利なのはどっち？」

「どう考えてもスーパーレーザー砲を持つ帝国軍に決まってる。こんなの丸ごと吹っ飛ばされて終わるだけだよ」

一瞬でジェミンの顔が曇るのを見れば言い過ぎたかと思う。まだジェミンにとっては敏感な話題だ。けれど事実なんだ。

「作動してから惑星を破壊するまでは一瞬だけど、作動するのには時間がかかるんだよ。この目で見たから知ってる。お願い、残って」

そんな願い聞いてられないと思って立ち上がれば手を捕まれる。数時間前、船の上で感じた感触と同じ。

「なんのための賞金稼ぎだと思ってんの。賞金は使わなきゃ意味がない。だから俺は貰った報酬でまず船を貰って帰るよ」

手を振りほどけばジェミンの顔は顰め面に歪められた。まただ。ハンサムな顔に似合わない。

「助けに来てくれて、勇敢だと思ってたのに。ただの自分勝手な臆病者だったんだね」

人に何て言われようと気にしたことがなかった。気にならないから。でも何故か少しだけ嫌な感情が広がった。

「俺は自分の命を大事にしてるだけだよ」

それだけ伝えればその場を去った。後ろで恐らく背中を見つめているだろうジェミンの表情は絶対に確認しなかった。

  
  
  
  
  


先ほどの金髪の男はヘンドリーというらしく、エンジニアとしてミレニアム・ファルコンの点検をしていたらしい。そして俺が自分の船を置いてきたタトゥイーンに戻るために宇宙船を買いたいと告げれば目を丸くしていた。元々驚くほど大きいのに。

「え、帰っちゃうの？戦争が終われば、ドンヒョクたちに送って貰えるし、わざわざ買わなくて済むのに。せっかくならここで買えるような船よりいいの後で戻って買いなよ」

「戦争に勝って終わればの話ね。俺はこんな負け戦に参加できないよ。二つ仕事を終わらせたばかりだしさ」

「身勝手だなあ、みんな命がけで戦ってるのに一人で逃げるの悔しくないの？」

「まったく。あれちょうだい」

首を振って小型機を指さす。ヘンドリーは呆れた顔で頷いた。

「これね、戦闘向きだよ。俺が君ほどの腕前なら絶対にこれで参加してた」

「言うのは簡単だよ」

「そうだね。俺はただのエンジニアだしさ。でも本気で思うんだ。デジュンは、、俺の大切な人は戦って死んだ。その間俺はここで宇宙船の修理をしてたんだから。できることがあるかもしれないのに役立たずだったと思うと俺は悔しい」

船を買うだけに必要なクレジットをヘンドリーに投げた。

「お前はエンジニアだろ？ならお前は自分のスキルを一番生かせる場所でできることをしてたんじゃん。悔やむ必要なんてないでしょ」

「言うのは簡単だよ」

俺の先ほどの言葉を反復するヘンドリーに俺は首を振って、船の入口を開けた。

「そうかもね」

言うのは簡単だった。

  
  
  
  
  
  


一人でハイパースペースを通り抜けているとここ２４時間のことがグルグルと頭をめぐる。目の前がグルグルと渦巻いてるせいだ。早くハイパースペースを抜けたい。

正直よく分からなかった。

ヘンドリーの失った友？恋人？を想いながら俺を説得する表情。

同じく大切な人を失くしたテヨン将軍の痛みを隠した笑顔。

ジェノやドンヒョクのジェミンを再び見た時の安堵と潤んだ瞳。

そしてふるさとを目の前で爆破され、任務の中で自分だけ助かった罪悪感と悲しみを堪えるジェミン。

俺の手を握って「残って」と嘆願するジェミン。

ガツンと頭を撃たれた気がした。見る視点が反対だったのかもしれない。客観的に６歳の俺は、あのように見えたのかもしれない。

俺を地下の物入れに隠して戦いに行った両親。

「ロンジュンは誰よりも勇敢だから、一人で待っているのよ」

「必ず帰ってくるからな」

俺が手を掴んで「行かないで」と泣けば母と父はそう言って去っていった。そうして戦死して、俺は救助に来たマンダロリアンに救われた。二人は帰ってこなかった。嘘つき。全部全部嘘だ。俺は勇敢なんかじゃない。ジェミンにも言われた通り臆病なんだ。一人でいることが怖いのに、それを人に知られるのがもっと怖いから。人に側にいて欲しいと頼む勇気が俺には無いから。

ハイパースペースを抜ければヘルメットの下が湿っていた。

バカみたいに船をＵターンさせれば、来た道を帰るんだ。

こうして俺は再びハイパースペースの中に。

そして次抜けた先には、巨大なデス・スターが。数えきれないＸーウィング・ファイターたちが先ほど聞かされた作戦通り挑んでいた。けれど何体ものタイ・ファイターにやられて落ちていく。

見てられなかった。

あの中にドンヒョクやジェノ、そしてジェミンもいるのだろうか。

生きて再会できたことに涙ぐむ三人はもうバラバラになったりしていないだろうか。

タイ・ファイターたちは排熱口に攻撃を与えようと挑むＸーウィング・ファイターに気を取られていて、遠く離れた俺の船には気付いていない。

先頭を進む船は、恐らくプラズマ砲が届く位置にいる。けれど上から二機のタイ・ファイターに狙われているせいで、攻撃を避けながら進まないといけないので照準が揃わないんだろう。

どうにか気付かれないように上からレーザー砲を撃つ準備に入る。

ピ、ピ、ピ、と音を立てて目的のタイ・ファイターに照準が合わせられるとレーザーを思い切り発射する。

タイ・ファイターはバランスを崩してグルグルと回って爆発した。もう一機も始末は一瞬だった。

そして邪魔なタイ・ファイターたちが消えて先頭のＸーウィングは排熱口にプラズマ砲を放った。

それを見れば大急ぎでその場を離れるように船を飛ばした。

それから１０秒もしないうちに、銀河に爆発音が響いた。

デス・スターは破壊されたのだった。

  
  
  
  
  


ヤヴィン第４衛星に船を下ろせば、数時間前と同じように基地に残っていたメンバーたちが拍手で迎えてくれた。みんなそれぞれが大切な仲間と抱き合って幸せを分かち合っている。中には涙を流す者も。失われた仲間もいるんだろう。

「ロンジュン！戻ってくるって信じてたよ！」

本当か嘘か分からないけれど、大きな笑顔のヘンドリーに肩を抱かれても悪い気はしなかった。

「他のみんなは？」

「半分以上がやられたよ、、でも君のお陰だ！ジェミンが排熱口にガン！って飛ばしてやったからね！銀河帝国の最終兵器は宇宙のもくずだよ！」

興奮気味に話すヘンドリーの言葉でハッとする。あれはジェミンだったんだ。

「ジェミンは？」

尋ねればヘンドリーはにこりと笑って目線でジェミン達の居場所を教えてくれた。直ぐ側だった。その方向を見た途端、ジェミンとジェミンを囲むジェノ、ドンヒョクが同じように俺に気付いた。

直ぐに走ってくる三人にどう言い訳してやろうかと考えるけど、そんな暇無かった。息ができなくなるほど抱きしめられているのだから。

誰かに正面から抱きしめられたのは何年ぶりだろうか。

「やっぱり帰って来てくれたんだね、俺のかわい子ちゃん」

「う、、くるし、い、。言っとくけど、いくらお前が王子様だからってお前の所有物じゃないし、かわいくないものに対してそのあだ名は相応しくないよ」

ジェミンの腕の中から体を離せば両サイドからクスクスと笑い声が聞こえる。

「でもほんとに戻ってきてくれたね」

目を細めるジェノの笑顔は何故か安心感を与えられる。

「なんで？」

ドンヒョクの声に目を転がしてしまうけれど、ヘルメットの下だから見えていない。

「銀河を救えばそれなりの報酬もあるだろ」

今考えられる精一杯の言い訳だ。それを聞けばドンヒョクは声を上げて笑った。

「残念でした～英雄は慈悲活動の一環なんです～」

ジェノの腕を掴みながら口を膨らませるドンヒョクの背中を強く押してやった。その間もジェミンは笑顔のまま俺から一度も目を逸らさなかった。

「じゃあ俺たちは生き残れた幸せを分かち合ってくるので、ばいばい」

ぶんぶんと手を振りながらジェノを引っ張て行くドンヒョクと、ぽかんとしながらもついていくジェノ。二人がどこか奥へと消えていくのを見届ければジェミンに手を引っ張られる。

思わず顔を上げれば部屋の隅まで俺も連れて来られていた。再会で騒がしい人々から少しだけ離れていて、人混みに慣れない俺も落ち着くのを感じた。

「本当に報酬が欲しくて帰って来たの？」

真っ直ぐな目で見下ろされればごくりと唾を飲んでしまう。バレていないといいけど。

「俺はただの賞金稼ぎだから、」

「でも俺を二回も救ってくれた。だから俺にとっては命の恩人だよ」

「じゃあ賞金稼ぎ兼王子の命拾いってことで」

冗談のつもりで言ってもジェミンの笑顔は広がるだけだった。そして瞬きをしているうちに再び抱きつかれていた。ハグというものに慣れていなくて手をどこに置けばいいのか分からないから、ジェミンのジャケットの裾をぎこちなく掴んだ。

「ありがとう」

耳元で礼を言われると感じたこと無い温かさが体中に広がった。どんなに賞金首を殺しても礼は言われない。報酬がお礼の代わりだから。人の頼みを叶えるための賞金稼ぎなのにこれほどシンプルなお礼の言葉を聞いたことがほとんど無かったんだ。

「ねぇ、ヘルメット脱がせてもいい？」

抱きしめていた手を緩めながら言われる。

「だから顔は見せないって言ってるじゃん」

「違う顔が見たいんじゃないの、キスさせて」

予想外の答えに一気にヘルメットの中の温度が上がった気がした。

「尚更ダメ！」

そう叫べばジェミンはケラケラと笑った。

「わかったわかった。ロンジュンが嫌なことはしないよ」

ホッと胸をなでおろせば、ジェミンは俺の唇がある位置に目線を下ろした。もちろんヘルメットがあるせいで見えていないけれど。そしてその瞬間、ジェミンは俺のヘルメットに手を添えて、そのままヘルメットの上に口付けた。

ヘルメットを被ってるからってこちらからは全て見えているというのに。

「なにするんだよ」

狼狽えてしまってバランスを崩しそうになると腰を支えられる。

「だってキスしたかったんだもん」

「理由になってないよ、、」

「そう？ねえ、ロンジュン。お願い、ここに残って」

俺の腰を掴んだまま優しく呟くジェミン。

  
  
  
  


今度こそ、俺は頼まれた通りに反乱軍に残った。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ヘルメット越しのキスかわいいなって思ったんですけどやっぱり少し物足りないので次は脱がせますね。（服も）
> 
> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)🍒
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home)


	2. 帝国からの忠告

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ヤヴィンの戦いから一年。銀河帝国は銀河中の賞金稼ぎに高い報酬を約束し、反乱軍の新たな基地を特定するように訴えかけていた。ヤヴィンの戦いでデス・スターの破壊に携わった賞金稼ぎ、ファン・ロンジュンはその後も反乱軍に留まって反乱に貢献していた。帝国軍はそんなロンジュンに指名手配の解除を取引に帝国への加担を申し出た。ロンジュンの身の安全を思ってテヨン将軍が出した指示は常に身に着けているヘルメットを脱ぐことだった...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔞ジェミロン。初夜。ジェミンがねちっこいし凄くゆっくり進みます。

基地の扉が開いて、パトロールに行っていたメンバーが戻ってくる。

ヤヴィンの戦い後、秘密基地を氷の惑星、ホスに移行した。テヨン将軍は元からヤヴィンを出なければならない状況になった時のためにホスに動く準備を始めてくれていたのだ。

小惑星帯に囲まれて、寒くて、ほとんどの星図には記されていないホスは秘密基地としてはぴったりだったのだ。こんな場所、ほとんど生命体も生きていない。

こんなにも寒いのだから。

吹雪と共に暖かい基地の中に戻ってきてヘルメットやゴーグルを外していくパトロール隊たち。ドンヒョクは相変わらずヘルメットを脱ぎ捨てた途端「腹減った」と大声で主張しながら今日の当番ではなかったジェノの肩に頬を預けている。

そんなパトロール隊の中でもヘルメットを脱がないのが一人。

ロンジュンだ。

ヤヴィンの戦い後、ロンジュンは反乱軍に残ってくれた。それから一年、俺たち反乱軍の一員として色々と協力体制を取ってくれている。本人は、どうせもう帝国軍に潜り込んだことがバレているし反乱軍の味方をしたことに変わりないから仕方なく、と言っている。

でも本当はロンジュンにも善意があること、俺は知ってる。

ロンジュンは優しいから。

「おかえり、俺のかわい子ちゃん」

笑顔で迎えるとロンジュンは俺の胸を直ぐに少し押してきた。

「だからお前のでも、かわいくもないって」

呆れたように首を振っている。確かに俺のものではない。ロンジュンは誰の物でもない。

でもこの一年で俺とロンジュンの距離が縮んだのは確か。あからさまにロンジュンがその事実を口にすることはないけど、本人も分かっているはず。ロンジュンはバカではないんだから。

そして、後者は事実だ。ロンジュンはかわいい。

もちろん、顔面を未だに見たことがないのにかわいさを判断するのはおかしいかもしれない。だけど言動にかわいさが滲み出ている。だから本人の顔を見てみたい気持ちはあるけど、どんな顔であろうとかわいいと思ってしまう自信がある。

それに初めて独房で出会った時からロンジュンは特別だった。出会った瞬間に他とは違う何かをロンジュンから感じていた。

何をデタラメ言っているんだと思われても仕方ないけど、本当なんだ。

「夕食部屋に運ぶの手伝うよ」

「ありがと」

反乱軍のメンバーはみんな基本的に食堂で食事をとる。テヨン将軍やクン提督から清掃員までみんな。だけどロンジュンは部屋で食べる。ヘルメットを脱がなくても食べられないことはないらしいけど、手間がかかるから部屋で外して食べるのがいいらしい。未だに顔を見せないというマンダロリアンの掟に誠実だから。

いつだったかドンヒョクがロンジュンの顔を見てみたいと言い張って、食事中のロンジュンを覗きに行ったことがあった。幸いなことにロンジュンはドアに背を向けて食べていたからドンヒョクに顔を見られることは無かった。直ぐに覗き見されていることに気が付いたロンジュンはヘルメットをかぶってドンヒョクの後を追っていた。

今や笑い話だけど当時はかなりの大喧嘩に繋がった。ロンジュンは「あんな人の意思も尊重できない奴と一緒に働けない」と、テヨン将軍にドンヒョクと同じ時間のパトロールのシフトを変えて貰うように頼んだくらいだ。

結局、元々覗き見に反対していたジェノに説得されてドンヒョクが謝って、何とか仲直りはしたのだけど。

  
  
  


食堂でロンジュンの食事をトレーに乗せてもらって、まだ両手が塞がっているロンジュンと一緒に部屋まで歩いた。一年前のロンジュンだったら、こんなことでも自分でできると言って聞かなかっただろう。それを思うと成長だ。

「あったかいうちに食べてね」

ロンジュンの部屋のテーブルにトレーを置いて言う。

「うん、ありがと」

部屋を出る俺に振り返って言ってくれる。あの下は笑顔なんだろうか。

  
  


正直に言うと、そりゃあ顔は見てみたかった。顔が見たい以上に笑顔が見てみたいんだ。俺、ドンヒョク、ジェノに心を開いてくれてからは笑い声もよく聞くようになった。特にドンヒョクとはあれほど正反対に見えて、実は馬が合うらしく、よく楽しそうな笑い声を弾かせている。

ロンジュンの声は凄く綺麗。だから顔も綺麗だと信じてしまう自分がいるのかもしれないと思うほど。そしてだからこそロンジュンの笑っている姿を一度はヘルメット無しでも見てみたかった。

ただ強欲にはなりたくない。ロンジュンが今側にいてくれるだけで感謝しないと。そう何度も自分に言い聞かせて。

ロンジュンの気持ちを何よりも尊重したいから。それにヘルメットは脱がなくても抱きしめることはできる。抱きしめた時にどんな表情をしているのか考えるとやっぱり見たい気持ちに駆られるけど。

隠されれば隠されるほど覗きたくなるのが本能だろう。

唯一ロンジュンが肌を見せるのは手袋を着けていない時。想像以上に小さい手に、右手にある生まれつきのバースマーク。触れたくなる気持ちを何度堪えたか。一度その感触を知ってしまえばそれ以上を求めそうになるのが怖いんだ。

あとは夜、装甲服を脱いでいる時は少しだけ首元が見える。でもそれくらいだ。

  
  
  


その夜だった、入浴を済ませて寝る準備をしていた頃だった。

ドアを叩く音がするけれどベッドから出なかった。どうせジェノが暇つぶしにでも来たのだと思って、のすのすと入ってくることを期待してたから。

代わりに入ってきたのはクン提督だった。落ち着かない様子で歩く提督を見ると不安になる。提督がこの顔をしている時に待っているのはたいてい悪いニュースだ。

「提督？どうかしたんですか？」

起き上がって身なりを整えると真剣な顔で頷いている。

「銀河帝国が銀河中の賞金稼ぎに、反乱軍の基地を見つけ出して、メンバーを見れば捕まえろと呼びかけてる」

賞金稼ぎと聞けばゴクリと唾を呑む。ロンジュンも賞金稼ぎだ。今はもう以前のように賞金目当てにギャングの仕事を引き受けてはいないけど。

「ロンジュン、、」

俺の思考を読み取ったクン提督はため息をついた。

「ロンジュンは名指しだったよ。反乱軍に加担していることを知ってるけど、もしも反乱軍の基地を帝国に知らせれば過去のことは無かったことにして、おまけに報酬も与えるって。その代わりこれを断れば銀河中で指名手配犯として登録するって脅されてる」

「そんな、」

「ジェミン、君はロンジュンと仲がいいだろう」

少なくとも俺はそう信じていた。頷けばクン提督は一度壁に目をやって、鋭い眼差しで俺を見つめた。

「よく見張っておいてほしい」

提督の発言に悔しくなる。彼自身、罪悪感を感じているのが隠せていない。

「ロンジュンを信用してないんですか」

「したいよ。だけどこれは銀河の安全に関わることだから。ロンジュンがどんなに優れた兵士でも、常に警戒心を持っておくことは重要だ。悪く思わないでほしい」

何故か裏切るような行為な気がしてならない。俺はロンジュンを信用したいのに。でも断るわけには行かなかった。銀河の治安を一番に考えるのが俺たちの使命なんだから。

「...分かりました。でも俺はロンジュンを信じてます」

「ありがとう」

クン提督が帰れば、なかなか寝付けなかった。部屋を出て廊下を歩く。突き当りの部屋に着けばドアをリズミカルにノックした。いつも俺はロンジュンの部屋に入る前に必ずこのノックをする。

鍵が開く音がすれば、ロンジュンが立っていた。装甲服は着ていないけど、もちろんヘルメット姿で。

「お前も聞いたんだろ？」

一番に発された言葉はそれだった。

「うん、聞いたよ」

「じゃあ俺が帝国軍に賞金と自由の身のために告げ口すると思う？」

ベッドに腰掛けながら言うロンジュンに首を振った。

「いいや、俺はロンジュンを信じてるよ」

座ったまま床を見つめてロンジュンは静かに笑った。

「俺がジェミンなら俺のこと信用しない。怪しい行動がないか見張っとくと思う。そうして夜もこうやって部屋に押し寄せる。俺が不審な動きをしないか見張るために」

ロンジュンにはきっと全てお見通しなんだ。俺もロンジュンの横に座ってロンジュンのヘルメットを見つめた。何も言わないでいるとロンジュンが先に口を開いた。

「額聞いた？一生働かないで済む。他の惑星に行くときにコソコソする必要もない。ホスです！って一言叫べば俺は一生自由の身。それにも関わらず俺がここでの生活を優先する保証なんかないでしょ」

「でも、俺は常識じゃなくて俺が感じることを信じるよ。俺はロンジュンがここに残ってくれるって知ってる。戦いの後ここに残ってくれた時からずっと。俺はそう感じるから」

ヘルメットの下で大きなため息が吐かれるのを黙って聞いた。

「テヨン将軍に言われた、、、、初めて命令された、、」

将軍はどんなに地位が高くても、命令という口調で話すことは無かった。常にみんなの先頭に立って導いてくれるような人だから、正直驚いた。

「命令？なんて？」

その先を聞くのが怖い気がする。知りたくない事実かもしれない。けれどロンジュンはヘルメット越しに俺を見つめた。

「ヘルメットを脱げって」

「....え？」

ぽかんとしてしまう。ロンジュンがマンダロリアンだから、彼の意思を理解しようと工夫して、反乱軍に迎え入れる体勢を誰よりも作ってくれた人なのに。

「銀河に俺の顔を知る人はいない。ヘルメットが俺の顔だから。素顔の方が安全だって。俺の安全でもあるし、反乱軍の安全でもあるって」

理解はできた。テヨン将軍はリーダーだ。反乱軍の安全を優先するためなら、このような判断に至るのも理解できる。そしてある種の忠誠を試す行動かもしれない。ロンジュンがヘルメットを脱いでまで反乱軍のために、銀河のために働いてくれるのか試している気がする。それを恐らくロンジュンも感じ取っているはず。

言葉が見つけられない。どんな言葉をかけてあげれば正解か分からないんだ。

ジェノだったら何と言うだろうか。きっと優しいジェノなら、顔を見せることは怖くないから大丈夫だと慰めてあげるだろう。

ドンヒョクなら？やっと顔が見れるとからかいつつも、何とかロンジュンが落ち着くことができるように明るくしてあげるだろう。

でも俺は二人とは違う。肩を下げて歩くロンジュンが今聞きたいことが想像つかないんだ。

小さな部屋を行ったり来たり歩くロンジュンの手を掴んで握った。

「ロンジュン、」

「...ん、」

「愛してる」

ロンジュンの足はぴたりと止まった。俺の思考も。ただ心の思うまま話すとこうなってしまったのだった。ロンジュンはその場で振り返れば手を離した。変なタイミングで告白してしまった。ロンジュンを余計に悩ませるだけではないか。そう反省していると予想外の言葉が返ってきた。

「知ってる」

「え？」

「知ってるよ」

自分で言っておいて、これほど驚く方がおかしいのかもしれない。でも期待していた回答とはかけ離れていた。

「え、、知ってるって、、なんで？」

戸惑う俺にロンジュンは笑った。小さいけれど、心から笑っているような声。

「お前感情隠すのあんまり上手くない方だと思うよ」

「...そっか」

まさかこんな形で告白つもりでもなかったし、答えも予想外だし、頭がぼんやりとする。ロンジュンが再び俺の手を掴むのを感じてようやく我に返った。

「知ってるから怖いんだ」

「怖い？....俺のこと？」

それを思うと落胆してしまうけれどロンジュンは首を振った。

「違うよ、、ただ、正直最初は意味わかんなかったよ、お前のこと。顔も見たことない相手をかわいいって呼んで、好きになるとか」

口を開いても直ぐに閉じる。ロンジュンが続けようとしているのが口元が見えなくても分かるから。

「次第にもしかしたらジェミンは自分の中で作り上げた、ファン・ロンジュンの理想像に恋してるんじゃないかって思いはじめた」

違う。そんなの違う。

「お前の想像する俺は、かわいいから。だからこそお前の思い浮かべるロンジュンと本当の俺がかけ離れてるんじゃないかと思うと怖いんだよ。ジェミンは自分で生み出したロンジュンに恋してて、俺には恋してない気がするから、、お前にがっかりされて、嫌われるかもと思うと怖いんだ」

話せば話すほど静かになっていくロンジュンの声に我慢できなくなって勢いよく立ち上がってしまった。こんなにもロンジュンが気持ちのまま話してくれたのは初めてだった。嬉しいはずなのにその内容は寂しい。

全部誤解だと分かって欲しくて仕方がない。

「ロンジュン、」

ロンジュンの両手を握ってしまう。寝る前だから装甲服ではないし、手袋もつけていない。初めて素手に触れた。ロンジュンがヘルメットをつけたままでもヘルメット越しに俺と目を合わせてくれていると分かるまで親指で手の甲を撫で続けた。

外からヘルメットの下は全くもって見えない。けれど分かるんだ、ロンジュンが目を逸らす時。ちゃんと俺の目を見てくれている時。全部感じられるから。

ようやくこの気まずい状況の中でもロンジュンが俺の瞳を見つめてくれているのを感じた。

「人は目で恋するんじゃないよ、ロンジュン。心で恋するの」

俺の手の中のロンジュンが拳を作ったのが分かった。

「だからね、もしヘルメットを脱いでロンジュンに目が一つしか無かったとしても、顔が緑色でも、ヌメヌメしてても、俺はロンジュンの顔が好きだと思う。好きな人の顔だから、好きになるんだよ。それにロンジュンは俺にとって初めて会った日から俺の中のかわい子ちゃんなの、それは誰にも変えられないよ。ロンジュンにもね」

鼻で笑うのが聞こえればホッとする。何よりもロンジュンの笑い声は俺のお気に入りだ。

「信じてくれる？」

一時の沈黙の後、ロンジュンは頷いた。ロンジュンの手が離れていくのを感じると止めそうになるけど、手が向かっている場所に気づけばそんな気も直ぐに消える。

ヘルメットの下に指がかけられて、両手がヘルメットの際を掴んだ。ゆっくりと上がっていくベクター製のヘルメットに息を凝らしてしまう。

ロンジュンの素顔を見るんだ。

すっぽりと抜けてヘルメットの下に現れたのは、銀河で一番美しい顔だった。想像していた以上であり、想像通りだ。

焦げ茶色の長い襟足まで伸びた髪に包まれた顔はデリケートで、威圧感のあるヘルメットからは誰も想像できないはずだ。スっと筋が通った鼻は高いのに、主張が激し過ぎない。

薄い上唇とふっくらとした下唇はどちらも自然と色付いていて優しい色。

全体的に甘いマスクなのに、同時にすっきりとしている。

そして、目。顔のパーツを一つ一つ飲み込んでいたせいでまだ一度も目を合わせていなかった。けれど一度目を合わせてしまえばもう二度と離したくないような気分にさせるアーモンド型の目。宇宙そのものより真っ黒で、吸い込まれそうだ。

あまりにも長いこと言葉を発さずに顔をまじまじと見ていたせいでロンジュンは勘違いしたのか、目を逸らして唇の端を噛み締めた。

思わず顎に手を伸ばしてしまう。下を向かないで欲しかった。伏せられた目は目尻にかけて長くなっているまつ毛を強調していてそれはそれで綺麗だけど。

ロンジュンよりも少し背の高い俺に合わせるように顎を上げれば驚いた目で見つめてきた。

ダメだ。こんなのここ一年耐えてきたものが全部爆発してしまいそうで怖くなる。

「銀河で一番綺麗な顔がずっとこのお面の下に隠されていたと思うと悔しいし、同時に安心する」

「安心？」

眉間に皺を寄せるその表情さえもが初めて見るもので、新鮮で、ロンジュンの顔が描くことのできる全ての表情を見てみたい欲に押しつぶされる。

「ロンジュンは俺の気持ち知ってるって言ったけど、本当に俺がどれだけ強欲かは知らないと思う」

「何言ってんの」

そんな事を言いながらもヘルメットを抱え込んでいる。今やこのヘルメットさえも俺たち二人の間にあって邪魔に感じる。

ヘルメットを持てば、机の上に置かせた。

「誰もロンジュンの美貌を目にしたことがないと思うと、可哀想な人たちって思うし、今すごく優越感に浸ってる。俺だけが独り占めできたらいいのにって思うくらい。ロンジュンのマンダロリアンとしての意思を尊重してるように見えたかもしれないけど、ほんとは俺はただの独占欲のかたまりなんだよ」

唾を飲んで背中を机にぶつけるロンジュン。無防備だ。

「ねえ、誰かに触れられたことある？」

ふっくらとしたロンジュンの頬の前まで手を伸ばした状態で止めて、尋ねる。ロンジュンは声が出せなくなったのか、首を横に振って答えた。

「そう、よかった」

にっこりと笑って頬に右手を添えた。

「ジェミン、」

「キスしていい？ 」

ロンジュンの瞳孔がパッと開くのが見えた。それほど近くでずっと見つめているのだから。控えめにコクリと頭を動かすロンジュンを見れば更に歩み寄る。こんなに近くにいて、少しばかり不安そうな表情で俺を見上げている。かつては銀河一の賞金稼ぎと呼ばれたあのロンジュンが。殺せない相手はいないと言われていたロンジュンが。

鼻と鼻が触れるまで顔を寄せれば手をどうしていいのか分からない様子だから、小さな手を掴んで俺の腰まで導いた。

下に向かってびしりと並ぶまつ毛で目線が唇に留まっていることが分かる。思わず顔をほころばせてしまい、左手もロンジュンの顎に添えればそのまま唇を重ねた。何の動きも伴わない、文字通り重なり合ってるだけのキス。

ただお互いの唇の柔らかさを確認し合うようなキス。

たった数秒で唇が離れれば口角が上向きになるのを止められない。それはロンジュンも同様だった。初めて目にする控えめな笑顔に目が眩む。銀河中の星を集めてもここまで眩しくない。

そのまま一番近くの壁までロンジュンを押して歩けば今度は触れるだけの口付けはしなかった。そのままロンジュンの唇を飲み込んでしまうつもりで唇を動かしていると、少しぎこちない所はあるものの、器用なロンジュンは直ぐにコツを掴んだのか俺のペースに合わせてキスに応えて来た。ロンジュンの顎を下に引いて口が開くのを待った。意図を理解したロンジュンは微かに口を開いて俺の舌が差し込まれるのを許した。口内を探って、粘膜に触れて、舌同士が擦れるとロンジュンの肩が揺れた。俺の白いシャツをギュッと掴んで息苦しくなったのか離れるロンジュンの唇が数秒前よりも艶やかで、唇が赤く腫れるまでキスをしていたいとさえ思ってしまう。

今度は俺のうなじを掴んで、俺より低い位置にあるロンジュンの顔まで引き寄せられた。口がこじ開けられて、ロンジュンの舌が上顎をなぞってくると背筋がゾクゾクとして声が漏れてしまう。ロンジュンの脇腹を服の上から撫で上げながらいつまでキスを交わしたか分からない。何日も絶食していた後にありったけの食事を与えられたのと同じで、止められなかった。味なんてしないはずなのに何よりも満たされるから。

次ロンジュンの唇を見下ろした時にはロンジュンの下唇は少しだけ数分前に比べてふっくらとしていた。望み通り、キスをしすぎた人の症状だ。

ほんのりと紅潮した頬に口付ける。ふんわりとした頬。あの硬いヘルメットとは比べ物にもならない。

「ねえロンジュン、」

顔中にキスを落としていきながら呟く。

「ん？」

くすぐったそうに下で笑うロンジュン。どの表情もお気に入りだ。

「服も脱がせていい？」

耳たぶに触れそうな位置で聞いてみる。恐らく洗い立ての髪の毛のいい香りがする。この香りを今まで嗅げずにいたなんて。ベスカーはブラスターの発砲から守ってくれるだけでなく、ロンジュン自身の香りまでも閉じ込めていたんだ。

「自分で脱ぐ」

胸を押して来たロンジュンが言ったのはそれだけだ。でも構わない。

「わかったよ」

脱衣できるスペースがあるようにと一歩下がれば、眉間に皺を寄せている。かわいい。

「..どこまで？」

服のことなのか、俺たちがどこまで行くか聞いているのか。

「全部」

どちらの意味も込めて答えればロンジュンは下唇を噛んだまま服をまくり上げた。一枚一枚布が床に落ちていくのを見つめていると心拍数が自然と右肩上がり。金を払って見るショーよりも価値がある。

下半身に入る前に動きを止めるロンジュンに首を傾げてしまう。

「ここでは嫌なんだけど」

「ベッド行く？」

あまり変わらないような気がしても、ロンジュンにとってヘルメットを取る時点で裸を晒しているような気分であることを思えば、何も身にまとっていない状態で人前に立つのは恐ろしいことなのだろうと考える。

常に体中が武器で覆われている銀河一の賞金稼ぎの無防備な姿なんだ。

「やっぱ嫌、なんで俺だけ脱ぐの。ジェミンも脱いで」

ベッドに座ってもそれ以上服を脱ごうとしないロンジュンに頷いた。シャツを脱ぎ捨てればロンジュンの喉仏が上下するのが見える。かわいい。

「とりあえずこれだけでもいいよ」

流石にロンジュンの露わな上半身を長らく見つめたまま何もするなとお預けを食らう方が厳しい。困り眉のロンジュンをそのままベッドのマットレスに押し倒せば彼にとっては予想外だったのか直ぐに背中に手を回してしがみついてくる。

手首にキスして寝転んだロンジュンに覆いかぶさったまま見下ろす。

「綺麗だ」

ジェットパックや装甲服の下に隠されていた華奢な肩、細身な腰の曲線、食べたものはどこに行くのか、腹は薄い腹筋に覆われていた。呼吸と共に静かに上下する胸筋とまだ何の刺激も受けていなくて柔らかそうな二つの茶色い突起。綺麗で鋭い鎖骨を人差し指でなぞると体を震わせて、滑らかな肌に鳥肌が走る。綺麗で綺麗で生きている。

首筋に口を沿わせて、未開拓な体を味わった。

「ジェミン、、」

「綺麗だねロンジュンは本当に」

鎖骨に吸いついて、甘噛みして、赤っぽい模様が肌に生まれるまで繰り返してみる。重たい瞼でそんな俺を見下ろすロンジュンの表情が妖艶で、もっと快感を与えればどのような顔になるのか気になってしまう。

一度も唇がロンジュンの体から離れることはないまま、顔を下に動かす。所々吸いついて、離して。鼻が臍に埋まるのを感じるとそこで止まってみる。臍に唇を当てればギュッと目を瞑っていていじらしい。

「へそまでかわいいんだね」

「かわいくないだろ、、」

力を入れて声が出るのを我慢しているみたいだった。その姿こそがかわいくて、顔がほころぶ。いきなりロンジュンの前まで顔を戻して、高い鼻のてっぺんにキスを降らした。

「ロンジュン、抱かせて欲しい」

真っ直ぐ瞳を見つめていると数え切れない星が中で揺れている。不安だろうか。期待？色欲？全部ひっくるめて、、、？

それでもロンジュンは頷いた。

「優しくしろよ」

逆に優しくしないで欲しいと叫ばれるまで優しくするつもりでいた。ねちっこいから、俺。

先ほどあえて触れなかった乳首を口で覆えば吐息が漏れるのが分かった。どう頑張っても俺には口が一つしかないから、二つある乳首を同時に舐めることはできない。だから左手で優しく転がしてみた。硬さを帯びて更にかわいくなった気がしてしまう。右は舌でコロコロと転がすようにいたぶる。

「んっ、、」

いくらなんでも初めて触れられる乳首では完全に快感を感じることは難しいはず。だから下半身に手を伸ばした。ズボンと下着を一緒に脱がせようとすれば、しっかりと反応したロンジュン自身に少し引っかかってしまう。何かしらは感じている証拠だ。

脱がせた衣類を放ると、今度こそ本当に何一つ身に纏っていない。

「普段どうやって一人でシてるの」

つい気になって聞いてしまう。ロンジュンは恥ずかしいのか体を覆うとするけれど手首を掴んで代わりに手の甲にキスした。

「何もシないよ」

「ええ、ほんとに？」

「別に性欲ないから」

正直驚いてしまう。そして同時にその性欲のないロンジュンが今こうして俺に身を委ねてくれていることに幸福感を感じる。

「そうなんだ」

耳の裏を舐めて言えばロンジュンの手はシーツを握りしめた。そのまま息を耳の穴に吹きかけてみると、ビクビクとしている。かわいいんだから。

耳珠をパクっと口に入れるのと同時に俺とロンジュンの間で主張しているもの同士を擦り合わせれば初めてしっかりとした喘ぎ声がロンジュンの口から溢れた。

「はぁっ、ん」

舌で耳の中まで攻めれば恐らくロンジュンの聴覚は水音といやらしい自分の声で圧倒されているはず。とっくの前に苦しくなった俺のズボン。先走りで濡れた下着の中で粘着質な音を立てている。一方でロンジュンは開放されているので俺のズボンまでも汚している。ああ、パジャマが。

「ほんとに性欲ないの？」

耳から舌を抜いて聞けば目を瞑って顔を横に振っている。

「うっ、やっ、、ない、」

「でも見てよ」

顎を掴んで下を向かせる。布越しとはいえ、触れあってる場所を見て欲しくて。

「ロンジュン、ちゃんと見て」

なかなか目を開こうとしないからもう一度言えば目を開けて目線を下ろすロンジュン。

「ね、ちゃんと我慢汁出てるよ」

先から次々と溢れている液をロンジュンの指を無理やり持って来て掬い取らせた。

「な、にすんの」

不安げに俺を見上げるロンジュンがかわいくて、よく見えるようにロンジュンの自身の分泌液を付けた指を持ち上げればそのまま口に含んだ。腰をじれったいくらいゆっくりと振りながらもロンジュンの指をしゃぶり続けた。

「きもちいことが好きってこと。ロンジュンにも性欲があるってことだよ」

「ふんっ、わかったから、、ぁ」

「自分の精液の味知らないでしょ」

質問に顔を顰めるロンジュンがかわいくて、頬にキスを降らしてから顔を下げた。突然ずっと刺激を与えられていた性器が何も触れられていない状態に戻ってもどかしそうに震えている。

「俺が教えてあげるね、かわい子ちゃん」

ぺたんこのお腹に寝る性器を握って先にまず軽くキスをする。先ほど口にした先走りの味が唇について、今度はしっかりと口で包んだ。

「あっ、、じぇみ、ん、はぁ、だめ、なんか、やばいから、ひゃっ、あ！」

口をすぼめて上下に動かせば先ほどまでの前戯のお陰で俺の口の中がロンジュンの精で埋め尽くされるまでは直ぐだった。喉を鳴らして半分ほど飲み込む。何とか口に少しは残したままロンジュンに思い切り口付ける。共有するつもりでこじ開けたロンジュンの口に中身を流し込んだ。

「ん、む」

直ぐに俺の胸をパンパンと叩いて離れようとするロンジュン。望み通り上から退いてあげれば、初めて口にした自分の苦味に顔を歪めている。

「きもちい時のロンジュンの味こんなんだよ」

「別に知らなくて良かったんだけど、、」

肩で息をしながら言うロンジュンに笑ってしまう。横に並ぶ俺を見つめてロンジュンはあ、と口を開いた。

「お前は？」

「んー？」

「その、いいの？そのままで？」

まだまだズボンの中でテントを張っている俺の中心部を指さして言うロンジュン。

「ん、やだ。でもロンジュンの中で出したいな」

正直に言えばロンジュンの首がカッと赤くなるのが目に見えて満足する。

「それでもいい？」

ここまで来て気を変えられても辛いけど、ロンジュンの嫌なことはしたくないから。ただでさえロンジュンにとっては色々と精神的に挑戦することが多かった日だと思う。けれど唇に柔らかい感触を感じると表情を緩めてしまう。

「俺のこと抱きたいんでしょ？わがままお姫様が欲しいものを手に入れない方が後から怖いから好きにしろよ」

普通の人じゃ思いつかないような言い訳をするロンジュンらしさに微笑んで、もう一度唇を重ねた。

「さすが、俺のかわい子ちゃん。よく俺のこと分かってるね」

二人とも本心なんて分かってる。だけどちょっとしたごっこ遊びがないとロンジュンが素直に感情を零せないのも知っているんだ。

起き上がって二つある枕のうちロンジュンが今使っていないのを取ればロンジュンの腰を抱き上げてその下に敷いた。新たな体勢に戸惑いを隠せないでいるロンジュンが脚を恥ずかしそうに閉じようとしても両足を掴んで止めた。くるぶしから唇を這わせて細い脛、太腿と上がっていく。内腿に軽く噛みついて、赤くなるのを待つ。

「膝の裏自分でもってくれる？」

自分がどんな体勢になるか想像したロンジュンは恐る恐る手を言われた場所に持ってきた。誰の指示も聞かないはずの一匹狼が案外俺の言うことには従順で愛おしく感じる。

「ん、いい子だね」

弾力のある尻臀を両手で左右に広げればロンジュンの目は丸くなる。

「なにすんの、」

隠されていない後孔にチュっと口付ければ一瞬で目はきつく閉じられている。そのままキスをするように何度も何度も触れては離れる。時々皮膚の方に痕を残すのに集中して、また戻ってくる。ロンジュンが力を抜いてリラックスするのを感じれば次は舌を当ててみた。

「ジェミンっ！」

初めての感覚に驚いたのか俺の名前を叫ぶロンジュンがかわいくてかわいくてもっとその声を聞きたくなる。

「指も最初はきついと思うんだよね」

しっかりと唾液を含んで舌を這わせた。緊張しているのか、また力が入るから何も考えられない状態の快感に早く浸って欲しくて舌を動かした。しばらくすると孔が伸縮するのを感じて、両手の親指で孔を広げた。舌先を尖らせればゆっくりと中に埋めていく。

「んぅ、、あっ！ん、」

きつかった。こんなにも狭いところに俺のを本当に挿れてしまって大丈夫なのかと心配になるくらい。それでも抽挿を繰り返していれば自然と中が解れてくるのを感じる。それに上からのロンジュンの声は大きくなる。

「っあっあぁ、や、、は、ぁ、んん」

自分の声の大きさに気付いたのか手で声を押さえようとしている。舌が疲れたのもあるし、抜き取ればロンジュンの手を掴んだ。

「声ちゃんと聞かせて」

それだけ言えば潤んだ目で見上げてくる。まだ指で解さないといけないのにそろそろこっちが限界だ。俺の指を三本ロンジュンの口の前まで持ってくると、口を開けて咥えこんでくれる。指でさえこんなに興奮してしまうんだ、いつかフェラチオなんてしてもらった日には、、

ロンジュンは俺の思考が彷徨っていることに気付いたのか、眉を顰めた。

「指いれるね」

数秒前まで舌が入っていたせいで唾液塗れの孔に指を当てがえば唇を噛み締めて頷いた。中指を慎重に沈めていく。思った以上にすんなりと入るけれど、第二関節までくるとやはり少し苦しい。左手をロンジュンの手に絡めた。

「上手だよ、力抜いてみて」

「ん、、ふぅ、」

ギュッと恋人繋ぎになった手を握りしめたままロンジュンは息を吐いた。

何とか奥まで入れば少しずつ動かしてみる。まだまだ完全に抜いてしまうと、また一からに戻ってしまいそう。けれどしばらく同じ動きを繰り返していると中はやはり柔らかくなってくる。筋肉とは不思議で、実に単純だ。

「二本目いけそう？」

顰めた顔で頷くロンジュンを信じて次は薬指も一緒に挿れた。そこからは解れていく一方だ。

「ふ、あ、っあ、」

最初はただただ苦しそうに異物感を堪えていたロンジュンから徐々に気持ちよさを感じていると思われる声が漏れ始める。それを合図に一番気持ちいと分かっている場所をめがけて指を埋め込んでみた。

「やっ、ぁ、じぇみん、っ！」

あった。目を開いて手を強く握りしめるロンジュンに目を細めた。

「ここ気持ちいんだね？」

もう一度つついて見ると開いたままの足のつま先がギュッと丸まった。

「んんっ、、そこ、」

「わかった、じゃあ三本でやってみようね」

三本目の人差し指も一緒に挿入するのはまた大変だった。けれどロンジュンの体は快感を受け入れはじめて、ようやく三本目も入った。

「どこだったけ？ロンジュンのいいとこ」

わざと探り探りで色んな場所を突いてみる。

「ここ？」

「っふ、ん、ちが、」

首を横に振るロンジュンがかわいくて意地悪したくなる。本当は何よりも今すぐ抱きたいのだけど。

「じゃあ、こっち？」

「んん、ちがう」

涙が溜まった目のロンジュンは本当にかわいいけどそろそろ我慢の限界だ。

「ここかな」

「ひゃっ、ああ、ん、そこっ、は、ぁん」

前立腺を繰り返しつつくと分かりやすく腰を震わせるロンジュン。思わず指の動作を止めた。

「じゃあ、自分で気持ちいとこに当たるように動いてごらん」

角度は変えずに居てあげる。探り探りに腰を振るロンジュンはそれはそれでかわいいと思うけど今日はそこまで虐めるつもりは無かった。何せ初夜だ。

躊躇しながらもロンジュンは無の時間に耐えられなくなったのかちゃんと動かし始めた。ああ、かわいい。本当にかわいい。やっぱり初めて見た時からかわいいと思っていた勧は間違っていなかった。かわいさなんてヘルメットで隠せるものじゃないんだ。

「ん、んっ、じぇみん、」

俺の指で気持ちよくなるように腰を動かしながら俺の名前を呼ぶロンジュンが見れている。今なら帝国軍に感謝できるのではないかとさえ思ってしまう。どうかしてるな。

「気持ちいんだね？」

「ぅ、ん、きもち、きもちい」

「もっと俺ので気持ちよくなってよ」

一気に指を全て抜いてしまえば突然の喪失感に口をパクパクとしている。立ち上がって残りのズボンと下着を脱ぐと、ロンジュンの視線を感じる。

「あのさ、今オイルとかないから舐めてくれる？」

あたかもロンジュンのためであるかのように言ってしまう。けれどロンジュンは起き上がって俺のに手を伸ばした。ずっと我慢していたせいで自分の性器と並ぶロンジュンの顔だけで射精できてしまうのではないかと思ってしまう。気を付けないと。

俺の言い方を直接的に捉えたロンジュンは赤い舌を出して下から上までじっとりと舐め上げてきた。

「っは、ぁ、ロンジュン、」

舌を使わなくてもただある程度濡れるように咥えてくれたらいいだけなのに。多分本人も何のために舐めているのか思い出したのだろう。顔を染めて俺のを咥え直すロンジュン。

「ん、ありがと、もういいよ、、もういいってばロンジュン、出ちゃうから」

温かい口内に包まれて、しまいには吸われる。それでも出ちゃうと聞けばロンジュンも離してくれた。直ぐにそのままロンジュンを仰向けに倒して脚を開かせた。本当は四つん這いになってもらって後ろから挿れる方が楽なのかもしれない。でもロンジュンの顔が見たいんだ。

「指よりもだいぶと大きいから痛いと思うけど」

「いいから早くいれろ」

きっぱりと言われてしまえばやはりロンジュンには敵わないと思い知る。仰せのままに、押し込んでいった。

俺の指を咥え込んでいたのは幻覚だったのかと思うほど狭いお尻に締め付けられて正直かなり危うかった。直ぐにでも達してしまいそうで。

ロンジュンの手を自らの触れられていない性器に持って行った。少しでも痛みから紛らわすことができるように。声も出さずに潤んだ真っ黒の目で俺が奥まで入るのを待つロンジュン。

「全部はいった。ロンジュン、俺たち繋がってるよ」

ロンジュンは生理的な涙を浮かべているけど、痛みなんて微塵も感じていないはずの俺も目頭が熱くなるのを感じた。これは精神的なものだ。

「ほんとに銀河一綺麗だよロンジュンは」

ロンジュンは鼻で笑った。こっちは幸せで泣きそうだというのに。でもこんなことに時間を取っているお陰でロンジュンは質量に慣れてくれていた。

「動いていいよ」

それがロンジュンの口から聞ければ何よりだった。

「あぁっ！じぇみん！？」

これまで抑えてきていた分を全て発散するように最初から激しく突いてしまった。

「ごめ、ん、ちょっと余裕ない、、うっ、」

「はぁ、、は、ぁ、、ああぁっ、」

「いっしょにイこうね、」

「んん～っ、」

しっかりと自分のを扱きながら頷くロンジュンを見て、前立腺だけに当たるようにガツガツと腰を打った。かわいい、、口から声だけじゃなくて唾液も垂れている。

「っはぁ、、」

「んぅ～じぇみっ、うっ、、」

「あ、だめ、、イく、」

「あ～～～っ、んんっ」

俺が先にロンジュンの中に出せば俺を追うようにロンジュンも腹を白色で塗り替えた。お互いしばらくは快感に震えて痙攣しながらぐったりとしていた。

中に出したからあと始末もしないといけないのに。

ロンジュンよりも先に体力が回復した俺はロンジュンの部屋のシャワー室からタオルを持ってきた。裸でロンジュンの部屋を彷徨っていると思うと不思議な気分だ。幸せだから。

ベッドに戻れば自分の精液をかぶって、尻の間からは俺の精を垂らしているロンジュンが寝転んで待っていて心臓が煩かった。本当にロンジュンとセックスしたのだ。

「明日シーツ洗わないとね」

少し笑いながら言えばロンジュンも笑った。

体を拭いてあげて、中を掻き出す間もロンジュンは静かだった。でも寝てはいない。いつ戦争が再開してもおかしくないという状況の中、一時の穏やかで幸せな時間だ。

全て拭き終えても何故かお互い服は着ないでベッドに入った。

部屋の電気を消して、灯りはベッドの隣のライトテーブルに置かれたランプのみ。ロンジュンは布団で俺の体も覆ってくれた。

これからどうなるのか。正直分からなかった。

けれどロンジュンは俺の胸に頭を預けて目を閉じた。だからロンジュンの腰を直に抱き寄せた。

「明日からヘルメットなし生活、いけそう？」

俺の質問に答えずにロンジュンは俺の手を弄っていた。いけるかもしれないし、いけないかもしれない。本人もよく分かっていないのかもしれない。傍から見れば大したことではない。でもいきなり明日から上半身の服は着ないで生活して下さいと言われることを想像してみる。公の人には見せないのが当たり前だったものを突然見せるようになるというのは、ものすごく受け入れることが難しいはず。ロンジュンにとってはそれくらい大事なことなのだ。

「ヘルメット脱ぐのが嫌だから帝国に報告するって言ったら、今すぐにジェミンは将軍に俺のこと通報する？」

俺の胸筋の上で手を止めて、見上げてくるロンジュン。綺麗な顔。どんな表情も綺麗だ。そしてたった一時間ほどしか目にしていないのに、ずっと昔から知っていたかのような気持ちにさせる顔だ。

「ロンジュンはどう思う？」

またロンジュンは答えなかった。けど今回はきっと答えが分かっている。

「電気消して」

ランプ側にいる俺に頼むロンジュンに言われたとおり、灯りを消した。

真っ暗になると色々と痛感する。この壮大な銀河で、俺は今ロンジュンと氷の星で裸で抱き合っている。

「ジェミン、」

「ん？」

目を閉じようとしていたところで名前を呼ばれて見えないロンジュンの髪の毛を撫でた。

「愛してる」

思わず手を止めてしまう。

「知ってるよ」

顔を見なくてもかわいらしい人だと知っていたのと同じ。

きっとずっと知っていたんだ。

ロンジュンの額にキスを落として今度こそ俺は瞼を閉じた。

  
  
  
  
  


服を着て、いつも通りの身支度をする。ロンジュンは別だ。いつも通りの装甲服を着て、歯磨きだってする。けれど最後にヘルメットをかぶらなかった。

初めて朝食を一緒に食堂で食べるんだ。

ドアの前で止まれば振り返る。

「どうしても嫌だったら俺の後ろに隠れていいからね」

「分かったって」

「あーあ、俺以外にもロンジュンのかわいい顔見られちゃうの嫌だな」

「もう分かったから、腹減った」

背中を押されて笑いながらドアを抜けた。廊下には誰もいなかった。少し硬直してるロンジュンの左手を取った。食堂の方からは明らかに声がしている。

今度こそ確かに人はいた。ヘルメットを着けていないロンジュンを見て最初はロンジュンだと気付いていない人もいるはずだ。あんな人いた？とでも言いたげな視線を感じながらも、俺はロンジュンの手を離さなかった。

「いつも通り、俺とロンジュンの分を」

食堂のおばさんに伝えればトレーに朝ごはんを乗せて、俺たちに受け渡すところでおばさんは初めて顔を見上げた。

「ロンジュン？」

ロンジュンは控えめに微笑んだ。

「あら、まあ見違えたわ。こんなにイケメンさんだったのね」

その言葉に何故か俺の方まで嬉しくなってしまう。ご飯の礼を言っていつもドンヒョクとジェノと三人で食べる定位置まで歩いた。今まで部屋で食べていたロンジュンは初めてここに来る。

ドンヒョクとジェノの先に食べ始めている後ろ姿を見ながらトレーを持って歩く。

「おはよ」

俺が声をかけて先に顔を上げたのはドンヒョクだ。横に並んでいるロンジュンを見て目をかっぴらくドンヒョクの顔は傑作だった。

「おいおい、うそだろロンジュンお前ブサイクじゃないんかよ」

食堂中に響き渡る声で叫ぶドンヒョクに隣で朝食を貪っていたジェノが顔を上げないわけなかった。俺がドンヒョクの前にトレーを置いて座っている間にジェノはロンジュンを見て、飲んでいたブルーミルクにむせこんでいる。

「ドンヒョク、まじで朝から声でかすぎて頭痛いんだけど。ヘルメット脱いだ一番のデメリットはお前の声が聞こえすぎることだな」

呆れた顔でジェノの正面に座るロンジュンに未だにジェノは言葉を失っていた。

「ほんとにロンジュン？」

「今すぐロケットランチャーお前の目玉に発射するよ」

左手を上げて言うロンジュンにジェノはゴクリと飲み込んだ。

「ロンジュンだ、、」

「いやいや、なんで最初からジェミンの言う通りかわいい顔してます。ブス隠しのヘルメットじゃありませんって言ってくれないわけ？俺がバカみたいじゃん！」

口にサラダをいれたまま喋るドンヒョクの口からポロポロと食材が落ちている。ロンジュンは首を振って自分も食べ始めていた。

「ジェミン、お前ほんとはロンジュンの顔見たことあったんだろ」

「ないよ」

「じゃあなんであんなに堂々と恥ずかしげもなく俺のかわい子ちゃん～って呼べてたわけ」

大袈裟な俺の物まねをしながら喋るドンヒョク。ジェノは自分の恋人がこんなに食べ方が汚いことについてなんとも思わないのだろうか。そっちの方が気になる。

「そう感じたから？」

「疑問符ついてるよ」

ジェノに言われても肩をすくめた。

「まあ、とりあえずお前たち面食い野郎は今からロンジュンのこと好きになっちゃダメだからね」

にこりと笑って二人に言えばジェノは笑っているし、ドンヒョクは口をぽかんと開けている。

「やば。ジェノ、これからロンジュンのこと一回に３秒以上見るの禁止ね」

「え？なんで？」

「お前が俺以外好きになったら困るから！」

「それ言うならドンヒョクも同じじゃない？」

バカみたいに言い合うカップルにロンジュンは声を上げて笑った。その音にぴたりと止まってロンジュンを見つめる二人。二人に見られていると気付けばロンジュンは口を開いた。

「お前たちと同じ空気吸うせいで俺までバカにならないといいな」

それを聞けばドンヒョクは口を尖らした。

「ジェノ安心しな、どんなに顔が良くても俺は絶対ロンジュン恋愛対象とか無理だわ」

「別にも俺も見ないよ、、」

黙々と食べていたせいでこの二人より先に食べ終わった俺はロンジュンの肩に手を回した。今日も忙しいんだ。ロンジュンがヘルメットを外したところでそれは変わらないんだ。

「一応言うけど俺もお前たちは嫌だから」

「はいはい、恋愛しないんだもんねーロンジュンは」

ロンジュンはちらりと俺を見て何とも言えない表情をした。

「帝国軍に告げ口したくなる理由これ以上増やさないで欲しいんだけど」

ロンジュンがそう冗談を言っても銀河帝国の忠告についてまだ知らない二人は首を傾げている。こういう時の表情はそっくりだ。

「午前のパトロールの準備してくる」

「俺もついていくよ」

「お前シフトじゃないだろ」

「うん、でも準備はついていかせて」

俺がわざとらしく眉毛を上げればロンジュンは耳を赤くして咳払いした。

「じゃ、お前らも早く食べ終われよ」

二人で立ち上がれば俺たちの背中を見つめながら「あいつら何かあった？」「さあ」と話し合っているのが聞こえる。

銀河には数えきれない至難が山積みになっているというのに、おバカな恋人たちに俺たちの恋愛事情を今話すのはそれに積み荷を増やすような気がする。

部屋に戻って直ぐにロンジュンを後ろから抱きしめた。

「よく頑張ったね」

ロンジュンは手をそのまま重ねてきた。

「そういえばロンジュン、恋愛しないなんていつ言ったの？」

好奇心で聞いてみる。ロンジュンがそんなことを言うの俺は聞いたこと無かったから。

「お前に会う前だよ」

何故だか表情が緩んでしまう。

「じゃあ、今は？」

背中から抱かれていたロンジュンはくるりと向きを変えて見上げてきた。

「分かってるんじゃない？」

そう笑顔を見せてくれたかと思えば背伸びしてキスしてくる。

たったそれだけで全てがどうでもよくなってしまうから、俺は本当は反乱軍には向いていないのかもしれない。

  
  
  


今やロンジュンが帝国軍に加担すると言うなら、そのままどんな遠い星までも彼を追って行く気がするのだから。

星を超えた恋人たちにはどうもなれそうにないんだ。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 無駄に長くなりましたが念願のスターウォーズパロディ書けて良かったです。ややこしい所もあったと思いますが、最後までお付き合い頂きありがとうございました꙳★*ﾟ
> 
> 題名はスターウォーズの愛のテーマ曲[Across The Stars](https://youtu.be/9nk_WHHTQtY)から
> 
> ジェミロンと共にあらんことを....
> 
> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)🍒
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home)


End file.
